


A Kind of Love

by closetcellist



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet (just too long to be a drabble) about Sheriff Bronson Stone and his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Love

Sheriff Bronson Stone sighed contentedly as he tended the grill. The smell of perfectly seasoned meat wafted gently through the air and filled him with a sense of peace he got nowhere else. Mayor Jones might not appreciate him, all of the effort he put into trying to balance successfully catching real criminals and allowing tourist-drawing “monsters” to rampage around his town; those meddling, mystery-solving kids might continually make him look less intelligent than he actually was by catching those “monsters” (and getting him in trouble with Mayor Jones _again_ ); but out here, on a warm summer afternoon, standing alone with his grill, he could feel a warmth in his chest that felt suspiciously like love.

**Author's Note:**

> For Martha Heaney née Enderby, who asked for Scooby-Doo fanfic and got this. Sorry I'm not sorry.


End file.
